pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Urquhart
| birth_place = Little Longlac, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = novelist | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Away | spouse = Paul Keele, Tony Urquhart | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Governor Generals Award, International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Jane Urquhart OC (born June 21, 1949) is a Canadian poet and novelist. Life Born 200 miles north of Thunder Bay in Little Longlac (now part of Greenstone), Ontario, Urquhart is the last of 3 children and the only daughter of Marian (Quinn) and Walter (Nick) Carter, a prospector and mining engineer. Urquhart spent her later childhood and adolescence in Toronto, where she was educated at Havergal College, a private school for girls. She earned her first B.A. in English literature (1971) from the University of Guelph. While at Guelph, she met visual artist Paul Keele, and they were married in 1968. Keele was killed in a car accident in 1973; Urquhart then returned to the University of Guelph to study art history, obtaining a second B.A. in 1976. The same year, she married Canadian visual artist Tony Urquhart. The Urquharts have a daughter, Emily, born in 1977.Jane Urquhart, Canadian Writers, Library & Archives Canada, CollectionsCanada.gc.ca, Web, June 12, 2012. Jane Urquhart has been writer in residence at the University of Ottawa and at Memorial University of Newfoundland, the University of Toronto, and the University of Guelph. She has also given readings and lectures in Canada, Britain, Europe, the U.S.A., and Australia. She edited The Penguin Book of Canadian Short Stories ''(2007), and in 2009 she published a biography of Lucy Maud Montgomery as part of Penguin’s “Extraordinary Canadians” series. Urquhart lives in Northumberland County Ontario, Canada, and occasionally in Ireland. Writing Urquhart is the author of 7 internationally acclaimed novels entitled, The Whirlpool, Changing Heaven, Away, The Underpainter, The Stone Carvers, A Map of Glass,'' and Sanctuary Line. She is also the author of a collection of short fiction, Storm Glass, and 4 books of poetry. Her work has been translated into numerous foreign languages. Recognition In 1992, Urquhart's novel The Whirlpool was the 1st Canadian book to win France's Prix du Meilleur livre etranger (Best Foreign Book Award). Her 3rd novel, Away, remained on The Globe and Mails national bestseller list for 132 weeks (the longest of any Canadian book), won the 1994 Trillium Book Award, and was a finalist for the International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award. In 1994 Urquhart also received the Marian Engel Award, presented to female Canadian novelists in mid-career for her body of work. In 1996 she was named to France's Ordre des Arts et des Lettres as a chevalier. and ''Away was shortlisted for the International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award, the world's largest literary prize for a single work of fiction. In 1997 Urquhart was asked to serve on the jury for this award. In the fall of 1997, her 4th novel, The Underpainter, was published to wide critical acclaim, winning the 1997 Governor General's Award for English fiction, and becoming a fixture on the national bestseller lists. In 2001 she published The Stone Carvers, a highly acclaimed international bestseller that was a finalist for both the Giller Prize and the Governor General's Award, and was longlisted for the Man Booker Prize. Her 2005 novel, A Map of Glass, was a finalist for a regional Commonwealth Writers’ Prize for Best Book. Also in 2005, Urquhart was named an Officer of the Order of Canada. Urquhart has also received Calgary's Bob Edwards Award and Toronto's Harbourfront Festival Prize, and is a Chevalier dans l’Ordre des Arts et des Lettres in France. She has received numerous honorary doctorates from Canadian universities. Publications Poetry *''I'm Walking in the Garden of His Imaginary Palace: Eleven Poems for Le Notre''. Toronto: Aya Press, 1982. *''False Shuffles''. Victoria: Porcépic, 1982. *''The Little Flowers of Madame de Montespan''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1983. *''Some Other Garden.'' Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2000. Novels *''The Whirlpool: A novel''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1986; Boston: Godine, 1986. *''Changing Heaven: A novel''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1990; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1990; Boston: Godine, 1993. *''Away: A novel''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1993; New York: Viking, 1993. *''The Underpainter''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1997; ; London: Bloomsbury, 1997; New York: Viking, 1997. *''The Stone Carvers''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2001; London: Bloomsbury, 2001; New York: Viking, 2001. * A Map of Glass. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2005; London: Bloomsbury, 2005; San Francisco, CA: McAdam / Cage, 2006. * Sanctuary Line. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2010. San Francisco, CA: McAdam / Cage, 2010. Short fiction *''Storm Glass''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1987. Edited *''The Penguin Book of Canadian Short Stories''. Toronto: Penguin, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy Brock University..Search results = au:Jane Urquhart, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 3, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets References *[http://www.cbc.ca/wordsatlarge/features/feature.php?storyId=389 "Planet" from Some Other Garden], online at CBC Words at Large *[http://www.collectionscanada.ca/ecrivains/ "Jane Urquhart" in Canadian Writers], an examination of archival manuscripts, typescripts, correspondence, journals and notebooks at Library and Archives Canada *Tony Urquhart (Jane Urquhart's husband) Official web site Notes External links ;Poems *Canadian Poetry Online: Jane Urquhart (Biography and 6 poems - Shadow, The Baroque Bed, The One Before, Venetian Gondoliers at Versailles, All Around the Palace, Hall of Mirrors) *"The Undertaker's Bride" (10 poems) at Niagara Falls Poetry Project ;Audio / video *Jane Urquhart at YouTube ;Books *Jane Urquhart at Amazon.com ;About *Jane Urquhart at Canadian Women Poets *Jane Urquhart at Canadian Writers, Library & Archives Canada *Jane Urquhart in the Canadian Encyclopedia. *Author spotlight: Jane Urquhart, McClelland & Stewart *January magazine interviews Jane Urquhart, 2001 *''Away'' in the Canadian Encyclopedia Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Officers of the Order of Canada Category:University of Guelph alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning fiction writers Category:People from Thunder Bay District Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Poets